Always, Gillan
by QuiteRightPond
Summary: Sometimes two words can say everything. *Another Matt/Kaz fic because feels.


"That's my hat." Matt said, making a grab for the hat that was on top of Karen's head.

"Yes it is." Karen stated, swiftly ducking his grabbing hands. "It's also your shirt, but I don't see you complaining about that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"The only complaint I have about that shirt is that it would look better off you."

He smirked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down beside him. Karen gave a little yelp and then a giggle as he laid half on top of her.

"Are you saying that you want to go again, Smith?" Karen asked, raising her eyebrows in mock disbelief.

"Always, Gillan."

He chuckled and leaned down to press his lips gently against hers.

"78." Karen said, shoving the white piece of paper with the address into Matt's face.

"Karen, I'm driving!" Matt said a little exasperated, trying to look around the piece of paper.

"It was number 78 and you drove right past it!" She replied, pointing back to the direction they came from.

Matt sighed and turned the car around. "I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if we were just a couple minutes late." He shrugged.

"Sure," she agreed. "We can blame it on your bad sense of direction."

She looked out of the front window and Matt looked at her. She could feel his eyes on her and her lips turned up into a smile. Matt let out a low chuckle.

They parked outside of number 78, both a little scared.

"Matt," Karen said, looking up at the gorgeous house in front of her. "Will you hold my hand?"

He did as she asked, as he always has, and always will. "Always, Gillan." He smiled. And together they walked into the big house with the 'for sale' sign in the front yard.

"No!" She giggled. "That doesn't go like that! Matthew!"

"Shut up Gillan, I know what I'm doing." He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to break it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not, now quiet, the genius is at work."

Karen watched; a knowing smirk on her face. She watched as Matthew forgot that there was a rug right under his feet. She watched as him, and the vase, went flying as he tripped. She watched as he accidently cut his hand. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the emergency first aid kit that she always kept handy around him.

"Don't say anything, Gillan." He said as she bandaged his hand.

She didn't.

"Come on Gillan! If you didn't take so long doing your hair we wouldn't be rushing, now would we?" Matt said, pulling Karen down the two blocks from where he parked to the restaurant.

"We're not late." She retorted, rolling her eyes. "We're on time."

Of course, she didn't count on Matt parking two blocks away. Suddenly she was regretting her choice of shoes.

They arrived at the restaurant with plenty of time, despite Matt's constant stream of "we're going to lose our reservation" or other various forms of that phrase. They followed the usher past the other happy couples on the floor, many of them stopping and pointing at Matt and Karen. The usher led them through the kitchen and up a flight of stairs to the roof, which was completely decorated in Karen's favourite flowers and fairy lights. She gasped audibly. The usher showed them to the table in the middle of the roof and the flowers, literally in a pool of light. He gave them a bottle of wine, Matt apparently having already ordered everything. She wanted to ask what the special occasion was once the usher was gone, but she didn't want to break the magic.

"Matt," she whispered, looking around. "What?"

"You'll find out." He said in that cryptic way of his.

She frowned and accepted his answer.

By the time dessert came around, Karen was full. Matt must have known this would happen, because the only thing that came was a bowl of Karen's favourite ice-cream. There were explosions above Karen's head and she looked up. The sky was alive with a symphony of fireworks. She was absolutely mesmerised. She heard Matt clearing his throat and looked back at him. Only he wasn't in his chair, he was on one knee, a blue box open in his hand, revealing a simple, understated, but absolutely gorgeous sapphire ring.

"Matt," she said, she felt herself crying.

"Karen Shelia Gillan," he started.

"Oh my god." She wanted to sing and laugh and cry all at the same time.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me." He chuckled.

"Right, go on." She smiled.

"I want to –"

He didn't get the words out of his mouth before her lips were on his and she was mumbling 'yes' over and over again.

"Mattheeeeeew!" Karen yelled from the top of the stairs.

Matt appeared quickly at the bottom as she was trying to walk down them, clutching her huge stomach and face twisting in pain; his showed immediate signs of panic.

"Now?" He asked, wiping his hands on his shirt, which was covered in flour, much like the rest of him.

She nodded another painful contraction gripping her body and she yelled out.

"Oh god." Matt said turning around on the spot. "I'll grab the bag and the keys."

Karen just nodded as she waddled to the door, focusing on trying to keep this baby in until they reached the hospital at least.

…

The crying piercing through the tense room was like a gift sent from heaven. Karen let go of her breath and loosened her grip on Matt's hand, who, in all honesty, looked like he was ready to pass out. They cleaned up the still screaming child and then brought it over to Karen, who accepted the child with care.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's a girl. What are you going to name her?"

Karen and Matt shared a look.

"Her name's Amelia." Karen said without a moment's hesitation.

It was the name that brought them together. A name that would forever bind them.

Matt kissed the top of the baby's head, the little bit of red fuzz tickling his chin.

"She's perfect." He said with a smile.

"She's ours."

"No Matthew, do not give Amelia the – what did I just say?" Karen groaned.

"Look at her, Karen, she loves it." Matt said, giving Karen his adorable puppy face. The one he knew she couldn't say 'no' to.

"Ugh, fine." Karen sighed. "But you're putting her to bed."

Two hours went by and Amelia was still awake, only she had been screaming her lungs out for the past hour.

"Karen!" Matt called from their 1-year-old daughter's room.

Karen sighed and put down her book. She walked into the room and grabbed Amelia off of Matt. Shushing her and giving Matt a death glare. She sung in a quiet voice to her; Matt recognising the tune immediately and smiling. It was their song.

Karen got Amelia to bed in minutes; Matt was sprawled out on the couch, absolutely exhausted. She leaned against the archway and smiled. She walked over and kissed him gently on the forehead. He hummed and smiled.

"Come on sleepy, time for bed." She smiled as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"In a minute." He said as he pulled her onto the couch with him.

50 years went by in a flurry of birthdays, anniversaries, jobs, fights and make ups. A grey haired couple sat on the front porch of their country home holding hands, their life told in pictures hung around their beautiful home. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, the same smile she had given him all those years ago when they met for the first time. Even then, it was clear that it was only ever going to be them.

Once upon a time, in a dark hotel room in the middle of America, they lay tangled in a mess of bed sheets, their heartbeats matching. He caressed her face, pushing her red hair off of it as the air conditioner worked tirelessly to keep the air cool.

"Will you love me when I'm old and grey, Smith?" She had asked.

"Always, Gillan." He smiled.

It was the first time that they had told each other that they loved one another, even if they didn't say the words. Because that's how it worked with them. They didn't have to speak to know what the other was thinking.

And as she stared lovingly into his eyes, he asked: "do you still love me now that I'm old and grey, Smith?"

He replied: "Always, Gillan."


End file.
